


Obnoxious

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa x Reader</p><p>Iwaizumi wasn't the only one who had to deal with Oikawa. </p><p>I'd like to thank incorrecthaikyuu and the mindy project for a couple ideas that I borrowed because it fit perfectly for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnoxious

“_____-chan!”

The sound of Oikawa’s cheerful voice rang through your ears. Forcing a smile, you turned your head to acknowledge him. 

You wouldn’t say he got on your nerves, but today was not your best day. First, you’d gone to bed late because you were working on a project then slept through your alarm and you nearly missed your bus. Oikawa wasn’t the first person you wanted to see or hear during lunch. All you wanted was some sleep.

“Hello, Oikawa-san. How can I help you?” you wondered. The mischievous grin he wore made you both worried and curious. 

“Can I sit with you, _____-chan?” 

You gave him an apprehensive nod. You didn’t know what to expect from Oikawa.

“_____-chan, do you consider me a sexy man?”

Like that, for example.

You were at a loss for words. Your eyes widened and your jaw nearly dropped. What the hell kind of question was that?

“I-I don’t know how to answer that, Oikawa-san,” you replied, still stunned, “And I’m not quite sure I want to.”

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Oikawa rested his chin in the palm of his hand. You were preparing yourself for another random outburst from him. 

“I feel like I am the Paris of people.” There it was. 

As he continued to ramble on, you felt your boiling point nearing. You tried to keep your blood pressure stable but you were ready to explode. It wasn’t his fault, but he was grating on your nerves. 

A few minutes past before you had finally had enough of his ramblings. You leaned over and smacked your hand on his mouth. He was surprised by your sudden gesture as well as the scowl on your face. 

“Listen, Oikawa-san, my body is attracted to your body but when you talk, my brain gets angry. Very angry,” you stated, “So shut up! Please!” 

Oikawa moved your hand, revealing a frown. “How rude, ____-chan.” 

Why were you so attracted to him?

Then you felt lips press to your hand. Your body temperature jumped 20 degrees. Oikawa smiled. 

God, that smile.

That’s why were you attracted to him so much.


End file.
